the prince and me Ü
by gfy
Summary: Will the past affect the present? Will it be a burden to Mikan if she knew that Natsume has the black cat inside him ? FIRST FANFIC .. NXM .. Please read and give some review. Thanks
1. first encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice that's all

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice that's all.

In a kingdom faraway, there's a lady named Misaki Sakura who started to pack up her things because she decided that she will go to the Hyuuga kingdom. So after that, starting from the Sakura kingdom, she traveled to the Hyuuga kingdom. While traveling, she bumped into a person. That happened to be the prince of the Hyuuga kingdom.

"Sorry miss" as Reo, the prince, helped her to stand up.

"It's okay" Misaki said while hiding her wound near her legs.

"No you're not okay! Look you have a wound!" he said.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch"

"Let me bring you to our castle" he said while carrying her on his back.

While they were heading to the Hyuuga castle, everybody looked at them.

"Nice couple!" someone shouted.

It seems that he didn't notice that it's the prince he's shouting at. Reo and Misaki blushed. When they reached the Hyuuga castle, Reo laid Misaki on his bed and immediately took the first aid kit. He was a good healer.

"What a soft and big bed!" Misaki thought.

Then Reo treated her injury. She looked at him then she blushed. He let her stay there for the day. After that day Misaki went to the inn at the Hyuuga castle.

"I forgot to ask her name! I must go and look for her!" Reo shouted at his room alone, realizing that he forgot to ask her name.

After that he slept at his room. When he woke up, he finished his daily routines very fast. Then he went into the village to look for her.

"I must buy some groceries today! I don't have any food and I'm hungry" Misaki said.

Then she went to the grocery store. She bought many food and drinks. She has a lot of money. She cannot really handle all the plastic filled with foods. She didn't look where she was going so she bumped into a person. That person is also not looking where he was going so they bumped really hard.

That's it for now. Please don't be too harsh on me. I'm still young and not very good at writing some stories . But you can tell me if something's wrong with my story. Please review. And thanks for reading.


	2. you !

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters

All of Misaki's food was scattered all over the place. The man, whom she bumped, picked it up.

"I am so sorry miss" he said.

"It's okay! I can buy again" she said.

"It's my fault so I will buy it for you" he said.

"No its okay, really" she insisted.

Misaki then recognized the face of the person she bumped to. It was the prince. After that, Reo finally realized that she's the one his looking for.

"Are you the lady from yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes it's me"

"Oh! Nice to meet you again"

"You too"

"I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I? By the way I am Reo Hyuuga"

"Hi I am Misaki Sakura" then she shake hands with him. Then they bought some foods again. And they went to Misaki's house.

"So, why did you transferred to our kingdom?"

"Well you see I was sent here by the Goddess of Fire to protect your kingdom"

"Why?"

"You'll understand one day"

Reo did not understand what she meant.

All of the Sakuras have the power to see the future that's why Misaki knows everything.

"I have one thing to ask you..." she said.

"What is it?"

"Don't listen to them! I am not doing anything bad... I am here to ..."

But she was cut off when Reo asked about it.

"What is it? I really can't understand it" he said.

"You'll know very soon"

"I need to confess something to you, Misaki"

"What is it?"

"I... I... I"

"You like me?"

"Yes… a... no... More than that"

"You love me?"

"Yes"

"But how will you love me if we just met yesterday?"

"You're different…"

"I feel the same way too"

Then a loud of bang interrupted their conversation.

"There's the lady! She's destroying our kingdom!"

"What?" Reo asked.

"Prince! She's doing no food to us! She's destroying our kingdom!"

"And how could you prove that?"

"We saw her last night! She was surrounded with black candles and she was chanting something… we ignored it but we noticed that many plants and animals started to die!"

"It's because of that witch!" another one said.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Reo said without even asking her side.

"Guards throw that witch away from this kingdom!"

"I told you that I am protecting you! I am not doing anything bad to you!" she defended herself. But the guards escorted her out.

Then Reo suddenly remembered what Misaki said earlier.

"Oh no!" he whispered to himself.

Until next time then! Ja-Ne! Thanks for reading!


	3. regret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Oohh... I would also like to share my deepest gratitude to **Secret. Wings** for the review. Thank you!

* * *

Misaki couldn't believe what Reo said to her.

"He didn't even listen" Misaki said as she cried.

Then she was thrown out of the kingdom.

"I hate you!" she blankly said in a whisper. Then she saw someone… it was a man. But she didn't even bother to look at him.

"Hi miss!" I think I know why you're crying…"

Every Sakura has the power to see the future or the past

"…"

"Please don't cry"

Then he embraced her. She started to cry more. Then she told him everything. It's like they already know each other for a long time.

"By the way, I am Tsubasa Sakura. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Misaki Sakura. It's nice to meet you.

Many years passed and they got along very well. They had children while Reo; he was looking for Misaki until he died. And he didn't find any Misaki since then. They didn't know that Misaki was the current princess. Ever since the incident, Misaki told the guards to not let any Hyuuga come inside the Sakura kingdom. The Hyuuga started to be a weakling because many demons started to attack them. They regretted that they accused Misaki of something she didn't even do. She was just protecting them. They didn't know that, that time, Misaki was the most powerful person living in the world.

That's it for now! . The next chapter is about Mikan and the others. Thanks for reading! Ja.


	4. first conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Many years passed. And the Hyuuga became the top kingdom because of their new king, Persona.

"Hotaru! Wait for me!" Mikan said.

"Your so slow baka!"

"I am not an I-D-I-O-T, Hotaru!"

"So what do you call yourself?"

"I'm…"

"Well?"

"Oh let's just go to the Nogi's kingdom.

"Sure"

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga's kingdom…

"Natsume!" Persona called his son.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just about to tell you for a hundredth time to look for your soon-to-be-wife!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I said so!"

"Later!" then Natsume walked out.

"Hey! Come back you little…"

But he was cut off when Natsume stared angrily at him. He backed off and then he went to the Sakura tree. That's the place where no one will bother him.

"Such a stubborn boy…" Persona thought.

Nogi's kingdom…

"Oh hi Mikan and Ho-Ho-Hotaru Chan!" after he said Hotaru's name, he blushed.

"Hey Ruka! Your face is turning red" Mikan said.

"You're so dense, baka!" Hotaru thought.

"Oh my! I remembered something! Sorry Hotaru Chan and Ruka pyon but I have to go now. I will do something. Gomen" Then Mikan ran off and left the two alone.

"So where do you want to go, Hotaru Chan?"

"Let's go to that restaurant" she said while pointing at the five-star restaurant in the whole Nogi kingdom

While Mikan, she went to her one and only favorite spot, the Sakura tree. She spends her time alone there and thinking bout the conflict of their kingdom and Hyuuga's kingdom.

"I wish my mother and father would let the Hyuuga's enter our kingdom so that I can have more friends" Mikan said with a tone of sadness.

"Why? Do you think that the Sakura kingdom can ever forgive the Hyuuga Kingdom?" a raven haired boy said.

"Maybe. I can talk to my mommy and daddy about it" Mikan said while staring at the eyes of the boy.

"That won't happen"

"Yes it will. Oh by the way I'm Mikan Sakura. How about you?"

* * *

Ok sorry… I'll cut it off for now. Hehe. Reviews please. Thanks for reading!


	5. the plan of going

Disclaimer: Hmm… I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"I am Natsume Hyuuga"

"It's nice meeting you, Natsu-kun!"

"Whatever"

"So… you're… a… Hyuuga"

"Why? Will you stay away from me just like what every Sakura had done?"

"Of course not!"

"I thought you will"

"Why should I do that?"

"Simple. Sakuras HATED Hyuugas" he said emphasizing the word HATED.

"Well I don't hate Hyuugas" she said while smiling.

"Well. See you next time" he said while turning his back on her.

"Wait! Are you going back to your kingdom?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I come with you? You see, I never had the chance to go to your kingdom"

"Are you sure? Everyone in our kingdom will be shocked if they saw a Sakura like you"

"It's okay"

Then they went to the Hyuuga kingdom after hanging around the Sakura tree.

* * *

Oh I'm so sorry for always cutting the long story short nano . I was chosen to do something really hard for an individual like me nano … Please forgive me nano … Reviews please! Not to mention, thanks for reading!


End file.
